bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120325042927
Hello I'm Nonnylea16's cousin instead my name is Oonalea17, so...um, this is my first story do enjoy First Day of High School - Molly; What do you think Deema; I think it's beautiful Oona; If only my mom let me wear those type of shirts ( Molly was wearing a shirt that was up to her chest ) Deema; Are you sure they let you wear those type of shirts to school Molly; They do now thanks to Stella Deema; That will have every boy drilling over you Molly; It will Oona; Yep Molly; Even Nonny and Goby Deema; Nope Molly; Good (sarcastically, secretly she wanted every boy to be drulling for her even her best freinds boyfriends Molly; * how selfish of me * Oona: Come I just texted Nonny and told him that we meet him Gil and Goby by the water fountain ( By the fountain ) Gil; Wow, Molly that a fantastic shirt Molly; Thanks Gilly Goby; * whispers to Deema *, is she wearing that shirt to get every boy to drupe over her Deema; Yes Andrew; Hey Molly do you want to go on a date this Saturday Molly; Su..... Gil; LISTEN HERE YOU MORON YOU DON'T GET MOLLY GOT IT SHE'S MY GIRLFREIND Andrew; Fine, you can't have her forever Gil there are some other boys out there that want to get their hands on her boobs too!! Molly; Ok break it up I'll decide who's my boyfriend Nonny; Does she always want to be the center of attention Oona; I guess so Molly; Hmmm... Andrew; Oh whatever, * grabs Molly *, Molly come with me I can show you the romance of being queen of the boys, surrounded by the hottest boys, carried whenever you want, kissed by an angry mob of boys Molly; That's sounds nic..... I mean horrible Andrew; Suit yourself ( 5 minutes when Molly's freinds are gone ) Molly; Andrew you got yourself a deal Andrew's House Andrew; Ok Molly there are 5000 boys here to do whatever you say Molly; Let's have SEX Andrew; You heard her take of her bra her pants underwear, lick her legs,arms,vagina, her everything Molly; OHHHHH, That tickles, keep doing it I feel so sexified Andrew; That's it Molly sink deeper and deeper into my trap and you'll never love Gil again!!!! Saturday Molly's house Molly; Now I'm completely sexy enough for Gil, better go tell Andrew that the deals of Andrew's house Molly; * knocks on the door * Andrew; Yes, Molly it's you the boys are waiting to kiss you all over you're body, including boobs Molly; Well that sounds delightful but I'm afraid the deal is of Andrew; NO Molly; What Andrew; I said NO, you're not getting away from me to run into the arms of some punk Molly; Um... Bye Molly's house Computer; You have FaceTime email Molly; Wonder who it is, hello Deema Deema; You seem happy Molly; Why not be happy Deema; You missed movie night at Nonny's house Molly; oh Deema; Was your phone broken Molly; um... Yeah Deema; Oh, Well you missed the horror movie, it was called Jaws Molly; I don't even like horror Deema; No wonder you didn't show up Molly; My mom's calling me see on Monday Monday Oona; You're not wearing an awesome shirt today Molly; Yeah, I've decided to not wear those type of shirts for a while Deema; We knew you'd learn you're lesson Molly; What do you mean Deema; Me and Oona saw the whole thing from the deal to the having sex Molly; Wasn't it ridiculous Deema; It was Oona; Are you sure you learned you're lesson Molly; Yep never wear cool shirts again Deema; And... Molly;...and not to take my relationship for granted Deema; Good Oona; Cone on its almost time for class Deema&Molly; Coming The End? Part 2 coming soon, I mean chapter 2